Meeting Again
by 7PenguinPrincess7
Summary: What happens when Butch suddenly returns after a 3 year disappearance? Kaoru X Butch T for language
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Powerpuff Girls Z, why the hell would I be on a fanfiction site? This would actually happen if I owned Powerpuff Girls Z. The only thing I own is this ****crappy**** story. **

**And the whole story will be in Kaoru's POV.  
**

Chapter 1

I grabbed my skateboard and left for school. Once I got there I saw Miyako and Momoko walking with their boyfriends, Boomer and Brick. Yup, two of the Rowdyruff boys… It's been about three years since they came pleading to the professor about wanting to change and asking to stay because they refused to be with that stupid monkey, Mojo Jojo. I, of course, didn't accept them right away, but Miyako and Momoko quickly gave in to them. I still don't trust them completely. And after trying to be good, they sort of changed physically; they matured and somehow aged overnight. They also came up with new names because they refused to be known as the Rowdyruff boys anymore. Brick is Makoto and Boomer is Seiji.

We also haven't been fighting much other than Mojo occasionally showing up and Himeko ruining our lives in school, but she doesn't know that we are the Powerpuff Girls Z.

Butch… He left almost immediately after coming to the professor. No one knows why, no one knows where. He just grabbed his stuff and left. Sometimes I wonder what happened to him. I mean, why would he just ditch his brothers and go off somewhere and without telling anyone anything?

"Hey Kaoru!" Miyako called out to me. I quickly skated towards them.

"Hey."

"I heard we're getting a new student today." Momoko said happily.

"Yeah it's a guy." Makoto added.

"He's got good timing." I said sarcastically, considering summer break starts next week. Makoto and Seiji nodded in agreement.

We all walked inside the classroom. I went to my usual seat in the back of the classroom and casually slouched into my seat and looked out the window. It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky. I silently waited for class to start, not paying any attention to all the talking, gossip, and noise that filled the small classroom.

Ms. Keane eventually strolled in and the classroom quieted down, when they took notice of her presence.

"As you may have heard, we have a new student today. Takumi, please come in." Ms. Keane called, while putting down her bag and books.

A tall boy with messy, raven hair and viridian green eyes slowly walked in. He looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't remember where I have seen him before. So I just shrugged it off. We made eye contact for a few seconds before he turned away and looked over to the rest of the class. I looked over to Makoto and Seiji, they appeared shocked for a moment then they seemed to brush it off. Miyako had a worried look on her face and Momoko was her usual self. _They recognize them too? Who the hell is he? _

"Takumi, you will be sitting next to Miyako. Miyako, please raise your hand." Miyako hesitantly raised her hand. _Ugh… He's in front of me… _Takumi quickly walked over to the seat in front of me. Before sitting down, he smirked at me. _What is he, a creep? _I frowned at the thought.

"Ok class, let's start today's lesson." Ms. Keane announced, picking up the large textbook off her desk.

I completely zoned out once Ms. Keane start talking. I don't usually do this, I have decent grades and I usually pay attention, but today my mind kept wandering. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all. Memories of defeating Him clouded my mind, until a note suddenly dropped on to my desk, disrupting my train of thoughts.

I quietly unfolded it, trying to make sure Ms. Keane won't notice, and read the small, neat handwriting. It said "Nice to see you again, Buttercup."

My eyes widened as I looked up to see Takumi watching me from the corner of his eye, smirking.

_Oh gosh, it's Butch...  
_

**This is my first PPGZ fanfiction and my first fanfic here. (My first fanfiction is on deviantart, it's a Soul Eater fanfic) Please no rude reviews but I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism, I'd like to improve. And sorry this is pretty short, future chapters should be longer… Hopefully… I actually started this because I saw there wasn't that many PPGZ fanfics, PPGZ is dying... I also don't have a set schedule, so I don't know how often I will update, but I will try to as often as I can. **

**I didn't to want to use their actual names so I picked out Japanese names for the RRBZ. Butch= Takumi, Brick= Makoto, Boomer= Seiji. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Powerpuff Girls Z, why the hell would I be on a fanfiction site? This would actually happen if I owned Powerpuff Girls Z. The only thing I own is this ****crappy**** story.**

**Yay! I got 5 reviews! I feel proud! :D Well not really -_- but I really appreciate you guys for taking the time to review~**

**In case you forgot: Butch= Takumi, Brick= Makoto, Boomer= Seiji  
**

Chapter 2

Right before I could say anything to _Takumi_, the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom. I followed him out the door.

"Why are you back?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Awww, didn't you miss me, Buttercup?" Takumi replied with a playful tone.

"Idiot! Don't call me that! It's Kaoru."I looked around; making sure no one was listening to our conversation. "Now why did you suddenly come back?" I asked again, even more pissed off.

"Because I wanted to see you." He answered taking a step towards me. I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Aw, you're blushing. You missed me, didn't you?" He smirked, his arm grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him, to the point where we were face to face.

"Let go of me, damn it!" I attempted to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Butch?" I turned around to see Momoko, Miyako, Makoto, and Seiji standing behind me, confusion was written all over their faces.

"Get this dumbass off of me!" I shouted at them.

"Hey." Takumi said to the others.

"You're back." Seiji said, still shocked to see him. "Where'd you go?"

"… The mountains." Takumi answered.

"What the hell were you doing at the mountains?" I asked, still trying to push him away from me.

"Nothing much." He replied nonchalantly. I stood there and gave him an incredulous glare until he reluctantly let go of me. "But I came back, isn't that all that matters?" He asked innocently.

"You can go back for all I care." I answered, starting to walk away.

"How about we all go and get smoothies after school today~!" He said with a huge smile, tightly grabbing my arm.

The others nervously agreed after watching him drag me to our next class.

I sat down in my seat for second period and put my head on my desk. Questions flooded my mind, all involving that dumbass. _Why the hell is he here? Why did he even leave? Not that I wanted him to stay or anything. I bet he's still evil and he's just here to mess with our minds… But that doesn't explain how he's our age. Makoto and Seiji didn't become our age until they became good. Does that mean _Takumi_ is good too? _I groaned, and banged my head onto my desk.

I heard someone chuckling and looked over to my right. That idiot was looking at me and smirking. _Is he going to sit near me in every class? _I tightened my fist and got ready to punch the crap out of him. Then our next teacher came in and I sat back down and glared at him. He just smiled back at me, as if he won a million dollars.

**After school… **

"Come on Kaoru! Let's go~!" Takumi said enthusiastically, dragging me along with the others to the nearest store.

The five of us, not including Takumi, sat down at a table while he went to the counter to get us smoothies.

"So… Why do you think he left?" Makoto started.

"He's probably working with some other villain trying to kill us." I said, dropping my head onto the table.

"But he seems so happy and enthusiastic." Miyako responded innocently, looking over at him. "I find it really hard to believe he's evil…"

"It could be an act." Makoto answered.

"I kind of doubt it." Momoko mumbled.

"I agree with Miyako and Momoko," Seiji said, joining the conversation. "He was never this happy, but he seems to be good."

Takumi was now at the table, putting down the tray of smoothies, and sitting next to me. "Ugh, do you really have to seat next to me?"

He answered by scooting the chair even closer to me. I groaned, then grabbed the smoothie and shoved the straw in my mouth.

"So, why did you leave?" Miyako asked.

"No particular reason." He answered quickly, taking in a sip of his drink.

"Ok… Then why go to the mountains?" Makoto asked, obviously angered.

"Cause I can."

"Give us an actual answer!" Makoto demanded.

"Ok, its cause I wanted to wrestle bears." Takumi smiled.

"Are you asking me to choke you?" I shouted.

"No."

"Then give us a reasonable answer!"

"I did. I seriously went to the mountains to wrestle bears." He smiled again.

"Ok…" Seiji started. "Why did you want to wrestle bears?"

"Because I wanted to be stronger." He mumbled in response.

"Why? You're stronger than the rest of us." Makoto said, no longer anger.

Takumi simply shrugged and continued to drink his smoothie. We decided to brush it off and we drank our smoothies in silence.

Takumi and I ended up ordering seconds, the others left.

"Come on Kaoru, I'll walk you home." Takumi said as I drank the last of my smoothie.

"I can walk home myself." I answered, picking up my skateboard and backpack. I started walking out the door. It was already dark outside. I figured I could just speed walk home.

Then a hand grabbed my wrist. "I'm walking you home whether you like it or not." Takumi tightened his grip and started walking the direction of my house. I couldn't get out of it. "I'm not letting go until we get to your house."

"How do you even know where I live?" I shouted in disbelief.

"I asked Momoko."

"I'm gonna kill her." I mumbled under my breath and let him take me home. We eventually made it to my house. "Now leave before my family sees you." I said to him as I unlocked the door.

"Why?"

"Just leave." I opened the door to find my mom waiting for me.

"Kaoru! Where have you been? You're—Who's this?" She looked over to Takumi. "Oh, are you Kaoru's boyfriend? Kaoru, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" She said with a smile.

"Mom, he's not—"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kaoru's mother, Mitsuko Matsubara." She cut me off and introduced herself to Takumi.

"I'm Takumi." He smiled, he was definitely enjoying this.

"WHAT? Kaoru's got a boyfriend? It's a miracle." Dai, my older brother, exclaimed as he walked outside, followed by Shou, my younger brother. "I'm Kaoru's older brother, Dai, hurt her, I promise I hunt you down and murder you." Dai threatened. Takumi slightly flinched in responce.

"I'm Shou." Shou introduced himself. "You're lucky dad isn't home right now. He'd kill you." Shou smiled and walked back into the house.

Takumi frowned a bit at Shou's comment. "I should go. See you tomorrow, Kaoru!" And then he walked away.

"Kaoru, you're boyfriend is so cute." My mom said as we walked into the house.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled. "Someone, kill me now!" I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed, no longer listening to my mother.

**YAY~! I got over 1000 words! I rarely make it that long~ Anyways please review! I would really appreciate it, and I'd like to know what you think. ^-^ **

**I was actually going to put ice cream instead of a smoothie, but I was drinking Jamba Juice, and I thought it would be better. :P **

**This would have been on the 19th but I had to go to the hospital to see my aunt, and I just moved, so no internet, I put up the first chapter while I was with my mom at work and this past week I was taking care of my aunt. **

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Powerpuff Girls Z, why the hell would I be on a fanfiction site? This would actually happen if I owned Powerpuff Girls Z. The only thing I own is this crappy story.**

**And I know this is pretty cliché so far but I have some pretty good ideas for the plot :) Suggestions are always welcome~!**

**In case you forgot: Butch= Takumi, Brick= Makoto, Boomer= Seiji **

**Enjoy~ pwease?**

I decided walk to school today. I didn't bother grabbing my skateboard; I was too lost in thought. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, just generally thinking. I kept my head up and gazed up at the sky.

I eventually found myself in the park. _Guess I'm ditching first period…_ I sat down on the park bench near the fountain at the center of the park and let my thoughts take over me.

My mind started drifting towards what happened yesterday. It's really bothering me, I want to know where he was. It's pretty obvious he wasn't at the mountains…

I sighed, got up, and headed to school. I made it, thankfully before second period started. I speed walked to my locker and dug up my books from my messy locker.

"It looks like a tiny tornado went through your locker, Kaoru." I turned around to find Takumi standing behind me, smirking playfully.

I simply stared at him until the bell rang. I slammed my locker and started to the direction of my next class.

"Why'd you ditch first period?" Takumi asked as he caught up to my pace.

I ignored him once again and quickened my pace.

"Kaoru." He grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall. "Why are you mad at me?"

He pressed his forehead against mine and looked straight into my eyes. Then the warning bell rang, meaning class started in 2 minutes. "Let go of me before we're late."

"I don't care if we're late, just answer me."

I turned my face away from him. "… Because I hate you." I answered. His grip loosened and I looked back at him. You could see the shock in his eyes; then he let go and walked off.

I frowned slightly and went to class.

The next three days, Takumi didn't say a word to me. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not. The atmosphere when the six of us had lunch was pretty depressing. Momoko and Miyako would not stop asking what happened.

On Friday, I finally told them what I said to him.

Momoko slapped the back of my head.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"How could you say that to him?" Momoko yelled back at me, slapping me again.

"Kaoru, you should go and apologize to him." Miyako said calmly. "You probably really hurt his feelings."

I frowned, I know I was harsh. I didn't mean to say that.

At lunch, I looked for him to apologize. I found him sitting in a tree near the back of the school.

"Takumi!" I shouted. "Come down. Please?"

He jumped down and landed on his feet, like a cat. He leaned against the tree and waited for me to continue.

"Look I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I didn't mean it." I looked everywhere but directly at him as I spoke and looked up once I finished.

His face lit up. He smirked and pulled me into a hug. "I know. I just wanted to hear you apologize."

I narrowed my eyes and immediately kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. "Dumbass" I muttered and ran home to enjoy my summer vacation.

**The next day… **

"Kaoru! Wake up! You have a phone call from Momoko!" My mom called from downstairs.

I reluctantly got up out of bed and stretched and then slowly went down to get the phone from my mom.

"Hey Momo." I yawned as I spoke.

"Hey, do you have any plans for today?" She asked eagerly.

"No, nothing really. I was just gonna go to the skate park or something, why?"

"Because Brick got the six of us tickets to the amusement park!" She squealed, happily.

"So…?"

"SO, we're going today!" She announced, "get ready! We'll be there in an hour!"

She hung up before I could answer. I sighed and quickly changed into a pair of dark green shorts and an oversized yellow shirt. I put on sunscreen and my favorite hat.

By the time I was dressed I heard a doorbell ring. I ignored it, knowing my mom would answer it and then went downstairs to have breakfast.

I sat down with a large bowl of cheerios then heard my mom calling me to come to the door. It was to early for Momoko to be here.

I walked up to the door to see my mom talking to _that dumbass_. I tried tiptoeing stealthily away but he saw me.

"Good morning, Kaoru." He said with a huge grin on his face.

I sighed and turned around. "Why are you here?"

"Because we're going to the amusement park together."

"Momoko said she was coming to pick me up in an hour."

"She called me and told me to come get you." He smiled.

While he answered I simply walked back to the kitchen to eat my cheerios. Once I sat down he went immediately came in and took the seat next to me.

"What do you want?" I groaned and stuffed a spoonful of cheerios in my mouth.

"I told you we're going to the park together." He answered, watching me eat.

"Quit staring, you're pissing me off even more."

"I'm not allowed to sit here and watch you eat?"

"Yeah, go outside and wait on the porch."

He surprisingly did as told and went outside. I finished my cheerios and walked to the back door and sneaked past him. Once I was far enough I gave out a breath of relief.

Then I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "You can't get rid of me that easily." A voice whispered into my ear.

I kicked him to escape his grasp, but he wouldn't let me go and the he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking and punching him.

"No."

"DAMN YOU!" I shouted, kicking and punching him even harder.

**Sorry this would have been a lot longer but I'm going to be gone this week to my grandma's house again so I wanted to put this up now. ._. Please review, I know it's not that great. -_- It's rushed and I'm regretting not putting a prologue in the beginning… **

**And I only put the beginninga about her hating him because I wanted the week to be over :P**

**Review, I'd like to know why you guys like it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews~ **

**I am writing this on my phone ;P I just realized it has Microsoft word on it ._. So I'm gonna write as much as i can right now :) **

**And just curious does anyone think I cuss too much? O.O**

**Please enjoy~**

He carried me the entire way, I continued screaming and punching him until he put me down at the entrance to the park.

"What took you guys so long?" Momoko asked once we got there.

"She begged me to carry her." Takumi answered, grinning.

"I did not, you dumbass!" I yelled, punching him once more in the arm.

"Ok, let's just go in." Miyako said, pointing to the entrance.

We went through those metal detector thingys and then walked into the park.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Makoto asked.

"I think we should go eat~" Momoko said.

"No, we just got here, we should go on the rollercoasters first." I replied.

"Well I think we just go play some of the games first," Miyako said. Seiji nodded after her comment.

"Why don't we split up." Takumi suggested.

"Good idea, see you guys later." Makoto said, starting to walk off hand-in-hand with Momoko.

"What? Then I'm stuck with HIM." I said, pointing at Takumi.

"So...?" Momoko asked.

"He's an idiot! I don't want to be alone with him!" I answered.

"Then come with us."

"Nooo, I wanna go on the rollercoaster!" I whined.

"Ok then, see you in a few hours." She said then walked away.

I groaned.

"So," Takumi started, "what do you wanna do first?"

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Just wait here."

"Aww, I can't come with you?" he joked.

"Hell no, you pervert!" I said and walked straight to the restroom.

When I walked out I saw Takumi on the phone, facing a tree. He sounded serious. I tried to eavesdrop a little but only heard the end of the conversation.

"Yes, I understand." he said and hung up.

Once he turned around I asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Does it matter?" he asked. "Come on, lets go."

"But I wanna know, you never sound that serious." I countered.

"Um... I was talking to a friend about getting a part time job where he works and turns out he couldn't get it for me." that sounded like he just made that up ten seconds ago.

I decided to brush it off and replied, "ok."

"Come on, let's go ride one of the rollercoasters." he said, grabbing my wrist.

I let him drag to one of the biggest rollercoasters in the park. **(A/N I'm too lazy to come up with names for all the rides or lookup up names :P)**

The lines were really long. We spent hours and hours just waiting to go on the rides. We ran around the entire park going onto almost every rollercoaster. We decided to go on water rides later.

"Hey, do wanna go eat?" Takumi asked after we got off one of rides.

"Sure." I answered. To be perfectly honest I was having fun with him, but I would never tell him.

We made our way through shopping area then to the food court. I got a cheeseburger, fries, and a large coke. Takumi ordered the same thing as me. We ate outside, in silence. I looked around, there was a lot of people around us. Then I turned over to Takumi, he was stuffing the cheeseburger into his mouth.

"What?" Takumi questioned once he noticed me watching.

"Nothing." I replied and continued eating.

"Oh, I get it, you just realized how attractive I am." he said, grinning.

"Yes, because watching someone stuffing their face is so very attractive." I responded, sarcastically. His grin then disappeared and he continued eating.

Once he finished, he focused his attention towards me. I ignored him and took a quick sip of my soda. When I looked over to him again, he had averted his gaze to games, like the ring toss and rock climbing.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

I nodded and walked with him to the ring toss. I looked up to the prizes hanging above. There was a giant, creepy looking penguin, an obese, light brown teddy bear, and an oversized Domo. I was determined to win that Domo.

I set down a five and the man behind the counter handed me a medium sized bucket full of rings and then briefly explained how to play. "All you have to do is throw the ring onto one of the bottles. I haven't had a winner in a while. Good luck."

I nodded and tossed a ring. It bounced off a bottle and landed on the floor. This continued to happen over and over until I had one ring left.

Takumi grabbed the last ring out of my hand and said, "Let me try."

"No, give that back!" I shouted, trying to grab the ring out of his hand. He simply held the ring up because he knew I wouldn't be able to reach. I tried tackling him, but he stood firm. _Why the hell is he so much stronger than me? _I finally gave up and took a step back and waited for him to miss so we could go somewhere else.

He gently threw the ring and it landed around the bottle. My eyes widened along with the man working behind the counter.

"Congratulations!" He shouted. "Which one would you like?"

Takumi faced me and asked,"What do you want?"

"Uh, the Domo." I answered, still in shock. The man brought the stuffed toy down and handed it to me. Takumi turned and walked away, me trailing behind him. Then I asked, "How did you do that in one try?"

Before he could respond to my question, we heard an explosion go off behind us.

**Cliffhanger~! **

**This took me the entire week to do, because I was taking care of my aunt again. ._. **

**The part with the Domo is based off of when I went to Six Flags on a school trip. I tried winning the Domo… Both my friend and I wasted $10 there :'(**

**Sorry it isn't long and it's mostly dialogue. And quick question, does anyone see any grammar mistakes because I was wondering if I should get a beta reader or not. I'd really appreciate it. :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it~ Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooooo :3**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Writing this on my phone again. So there will probably be some mistakes. Feel free to point them out.**

**Just so you guys know I'd like to make this at least 20 chapters. But I'm not sure yet -_-" I have a basic plot but everything else I make up off the top of my head so it could be longer -3- **

**Anyways, on with the chapter~! **

Takumi and I turned around the moment we heard the explosion. It came from a kitchen in the food court. We barged straight in, not listening to the workers complaints that we shouldn't be there. We found that the explosion came from an employee who was cooking. If you would consider _that_ _monkey_ an employee and the strange object on the grill _food_.

"Mojo?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" I shouted at the oversized monkey who was wearing a light pink apron and holding spatula.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working!" He shouted back. "Do I even know you?"

"What in the freaking hell is _that_?" I asked, eyeing the substance on the grill and ignoring his question.

"A burger!" Mojo Jojo answered. "What else would it be?"

"Are you trying to kill everyone here?" Takumi asked, joining the conversation, and then grabbing a spoon and poking it.

"Of course not! I need this job! Being evil does not pay for the bills and put food on the table!" Mojo retorted. "Now get out! Before you get me fired!"

_You'll get fired without our help... _I thought to myself. Then walked out, Takumi following close behind me.

"Didn't expect to see that jackass monkey here." Takumi said, sighing.

"Mojo may be an idiot, but you're the only jackass here." I replied, nonchalantly.

Takumi gasped, mockingly and said, "What?! I thought I was your dumbass!"

I slammed my hand on my forehead and responded, "Go to hell."

"Only if you come with me." he replied, and placed his arm around my shoulder then smirked.

I grabbed his arm from my shoulder and literally flipped him. _I'm so glad dad taught me that. _I thought smiling. Then I headed to the wall for rock climbing.

Takumi came up next to me and challenged, "Bet I could beat you to the top."

"Alright." I smirked as I spoke and then added, "No flying."

"Ok." He responded, and then paid the woman for the two of us.

She got us set up and blew into a small, blue whistle telling us to go. I jumped up and started climbing up as fast I could.

"What happened to no flying?" Takumi asked, easily catching up to my height.

"I did not fly, I jumped." I remarked and attempted to climb faster.

We ended up getting to the top at the same time. Then let go, allowing the rope to slowly take us down.

"You lost."I said as we left the wall.

"What do you mean I lost? We got to the top at the same time!" He complained.

"Yes, but you made the bet saying you would beat me. We tied, sooo you lost the bet." I smirked, triumphantly. Takumi frowned, after acknowledging what I had just said.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, when I noticed a large clock near one of the shops that read 6:30PM.

Takumi shrugged. "I dunno. Whenever you want to leave? I believe the park closes at ten today."

"I don't wanna leave" I mumbled. "We haven't gone to the haunted house or that one water ride."

"Or the tunnel of love." He added, grinning.

"There's no way in hell that you are gonna get me to go there."

"I believe we are not in hell, so shall we?" He smirked.

"No." I simply stated then strolled over to the water ride. The line wasn't too incredibly long, thankfully.

We quickly went through the line. The ride was pretty boring and short. We didn't get that wet either.

"That was a waste of time." I said.

"Yup."

"Let's go to the haunted house." I said, pointing at the large, old looking house.

Takumi nodded and led the way, then said, "Feel free to hold my hand when you get scared."

"I don't it's going to be that scary." I retorted. "I wouldn't hold your hand either way.

The line was a lot longer then the water ride we had just come from.

We led into the haunted house in groups. This place wasn't that scary. There were skulls covering the walls. Fake blood everywhere. Occasional screams and cries for help. 'Ghosts' floating by and scaring little kids. Large spiders were crawling up the walls and hanging from the ceiling. Nothing much, if you ask me.

"Scared yet?" Takumi whispered in my ear.

"Of course not, this place is pathetic." I stated, arrogantly.

The whole house was the same all the way through.

Until the end, when we heard some sort of machine turn on, it was a high-pitched screeching noise. I turned around and found someone with a mask and a chainsaw slowly come towards us.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could, dragging Takumi by the wrist, desperately searching for the exit.

I came out panting. I ran up to a man who was waiting outside of the house. I grabbed his shirt and shouted in his face, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WAS THERE A MAN WITH A FREAKIN' CHAINSAW?!"

"People always complain that the haunted house isn't scary enough so we add that at the end to scare people." He answered as if that question had been asked a hundred times today. I looked at him with disbelief for a second then shoved him away.

I marched away, irritated, and over to Takumi. He started laughing once I was with him. "I told you, you would be scared."

"Wha—how did you know I would be scared?" I questioned. "Have you been here before?"

He nodded and continued laughing. I groaned and walked away.

"Sooo… Where do you wanna go now?" He inquired.

"It's 9PM, let's just go home."

"Whaaaaat? No tunnel of love?" He pouted.

"In your dreams, dumbass." He pouted once more and we left the park.

Takumi was determined to walk me home again. I didn't want to argue so I let him lead the way. We walked in peace…

Until we reached my house.

Right before I got to the door, the door was flung open by none other than my father… He looked far from happy.

"Hey dad." I said, strolling in.

"KAORU! Who is this?!" He yelled.

"An idiot." I replied, casually.

Then my mother came into the picture, "Dear, this is Kaoru's adorable boyfriend, Takumi." She said with a big smile.

Takumi just stood, indifferently, hands in his pockets, waiting for something to happen.

"What?" You can't date MY daughter without MY permission!" Dad screamed.

"Shut up, you're going to wake up the neighbors." I screamed back, "And he is NOT my boyfriend! He's a stalker!"

"Kaoruuuu! How could you say that after all we've been through?" Takumi said, trying to hug me.

"Get off me, you idiot! You're only making the situation worse for yourself!" I yelled. He answered by giving me a questioning look.

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta this kid." Dad stated. Dai and Shou came out as soon as he said that.

"Kick his ass, dad!" Dai and Shou cheered in unison.

My mom had left sometime during this and came back with a large wooden spoon. Dad was ready to punch Takumi when mom held up the spoon and slammed it into my father's head, thus knocking him out. "Sorry about that." She said, smiling, and hauling my unconscious father back into the house. Dai and Shou's cheering had come to a stop and they reluctantly went back into the house muttering that they wanted to watch dad kill Takumi.

I let out a breath of relief and followed them back in. Before I closed the door, Takumi yanked him back outside and pressed his lips against mine. I immediately pulled away and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I wanted my goodnight kiss, since you wouldn't go into the tunnel of love with me." He replied, running away before I could beat him to a pulp.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU JACKASS!" I yelled at him.

**YAY chapter 5 is done!**

**I've done a lot today, I did a oneshot (PPGZ) and a few short stories (Soul Eater) and this chapter I feel proud ****of myself xD**

**I bet you guys were expecting something more dramatic and actiony to happen at the beginning~ **

**About the chainsaw part, when my parents, my cousin, and I went to Universal Studios back when I was 9 (I'm 14 now) there was this haunted house. I got scared half way through and exited with my mom but my dad and my cousin went the whole way though and they said a guy with a chainsaw came out of nowhere and started chasing them. So that was used here. I figured it would be funny :P**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW~ I THINK this is my longest chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HII****~ :3**

**Thanks for the reviews~ **

**This would have been up sooner but I've been trying to come up with a new idea for a story so that this wouldn't be the only one I'm working on :P Just to keep myself busy. I have no life :|**

**I also have until August 28 to write as much as I can because that's when I start school. (Unfortunately) And since I will be a sophomore I will have less time to write so you'll probably see updates on the weekends only. ._. Maybe every other weekend for this story if I start another one. It depends… **

**Anyways here is CHAPTER 6~ **

The next three weeks went by pretty quickly, and I didn't see Takumi at all since he kissed me. I still want to strangle that dumbass. So far since then I've gone to the skate park, sleep in until noon, and play soccer with some guys from school. My vacation has been _quite _eventful.

Right now, I'm laying down in bed, listening to the beat of Dai's music. He always had it turned up all the way. It was pointless trying to tell him to turn it down; he would find ways to make it louder. I didn't mind, I had no problem with his taste in music. And it's about 3:30PM.

Then my cell phone rang, which was unusual considering I always forget to charge it so everyone who calls me knows I rarely answer it. They all just call the house phone.

I glanced at the caller ID. It was Miyako.

I answered the phone to hear lots of giggling and squealing.

"Um… Miyako…?" I asked.

"Hey Kaoru!" She called, laughing in between her words.

"Uh, hi."

"You should come over, Kaoru; the three of us haven't had some fun together in a while!"

"Just you, me and Momoko? None of the guys?" I asked, silently hoping she would say the boys weren't coming.

"Yup." She replied. "Do you wanna spend the night? Momoko is."

"Sure, I'll be there soon." I smiled; we haven't spent much time together since the boys came.

I swiftly dumped my clothes and stuff into a backpack. I changed into a white t-shirt with some writing on it that I couldn't read and some black shorts, then threw on some old sneakers that were just lying around on the floor of my cluttered bedroom. I didn't bother bringing a sleeping bag, we usually would fall asleep on the massive bed in Miyako's room.

I told Shou to tell mom I would be at Miyako's house for the night since he and Dai were the only ones home, mom was shopping and dad, he's probably training or something. And Dai wouldn't bother listening to a word I say, his music is still blasting through the speakers.

I walked over to Miyako's place; it wasn't too far from my house. The last time I went to there was when Momoko was freaking out because she and Makoto had temporarily broken up. They used to have an on and off relationship, but thankfully not anymore. I hated having to listen to Momoko's constant crying and complaining about Makoto. At least this time we can have some fun, instead of having to eat my weight in ice cream with Momoko and trying to cheer her up.

I eventually made it to Miyako's house. She had given me the key so I just walked right in. I greeted her grandmother who was sitting in the kitchen, and made my way to Miyako's room. I walked in to find Momoko and Miyako both sprawled on the bed, reading magazines.

They didn't really notice me so I ran up to them and jumped on the bed in between them.

Miyako giggled, "Hi Kaoru."

"Hey." I said, resting my head on the pillow.

"You shouldn't jump on the bed, you could break it." Momoko lectured, she acts like my mother sometimes...

"It's alright, Momoko." Miyako insisted, closing the magazine that was lying on the pillow in front of her.

"Kaoru, Makoto wanted to know how Takumi's been, he and Seiji haven't seen him since we went to the amusement park. They figured you would know."

"I dunno, I haven't seen him since then either." I mumbled. "I'm still gonna kill him, next time I see him…"

"Why? What happened?" Miyako inquired, as I shifted from my stomach to my back.

"Uh… Nothing." I could feel a blush creeping up on my face.

"You're blushing! What happened?!" Momoko squealed.

"Nothing, why did Makoto think I knew where he's been?"

"Aren't you guys together?" Miyako asked.

"NO!" I shouted, "There's no way I'll ever be with that-that thing!"

"Calm down Kaoru. He just thought you would know. No one has seen him in three weeks, Makoto and Seiji are worried that he left without saying anything again. He's their brother." Momoko said.

I stared blankly at the ceiling and let out a sigh, "Ok" I said, not knowing another way to respond.

A few seconds of silence went by before Momoko asked again, "So… What happened at the park?"

"Nothing happened!" I groaned, taking a pillow and holding it against my face. Miyako and Momoko pulled the pillow off and threw it on the ground and attempted to pin me down. They couldn't keep down because of my struggling so they sat on me.

"Come on! Just tell us!" They shouted in my face.

"No, get off!" I yelled back, trying to push them off. They were heavy, and yet they still look so skinny…

"Not until you tell us!"

"I'll tell you, when you get off!"

"Fine…" They both flopped back to where they were originally sitting. They stared at me patiently, awaiting my answer.

I sat up; I could feel my cheeks heating up before I even spoke. Momoko only looked more eager once she noticed my blush. "He kissed me…" I mumbled, quietly, but loud enough for them to barely hear me.

"OHMIGOSH!" They squealed in unison. I fell back on the bed and covered my face with a pillow again, not wanting to hear what they're going to say.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Momoko said happily, pulling away my pillow again.

"You two already kissed? Me and Seiji haven't even kissed…" Momoko and I looked at Miyako with disbelief. Miyako and Seiji got along right away and started dating not too long after that. It's been over three years and they have yet to kiss?!

"Miyako, you're 17 and you still haven't had your first kiss?!" Momoko asked, shocked. Miyako shook her head and looked down at her hands, depressed.

"You two are really an innocent couple." I said. _Well that, and Seiji is pathetic for not having the balls to kiss her after freakin' three years._ I didn't dare say that aloud, Miyako would probably start tearing up and Momoko would scold me for being so insensitive.

Miyako had let out a sigh after hearing my previous comment and opened her magazine, the one she had closed when I entered the room.

We laid there in peace for at least a half an hour before Momoko suggested we watch a movie.

"What movie?" Miyako asked, her voice sounded like she had been wanting to end the silence but was unaware on how to do so.

"21 Jump Street." I said, with a smile. **(doubt this movie is even on DVD yet, but I figured Kaoru would be interested in this movie. O.O i liked it .)**

"No, Kaoru that movie is rated R! We can't watch that!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Why not? I thought it was a good movie." I muttered, a hint of anger in my voice.

We continued arguing about the movie until Miyako cut in with some foreign action movie I had never heard of before.

Miyako made us some popcorn and we sat and watched the movie. It was completely in French. I couldn't understand a word, there weren't any subtitles but at least there was _some_ action. By the end of the movie Miyako and Momoko were silently crying. I didn't know why, I had no clue what the hell they were saying.

The rest of the night went by quickly. We stayed up for hours laying down and talking. Just random stuff, nothing really serious or important. Until our conversation flowed back to the time when we first became powerpuff girls. I really miss those days... Most of our enemies are gone. I miss kicking their asses... Momoko and Miyako felt the same though they got mad at me for the 'inappropriate' language i used. And that let to an unreasonably long lecture from Momoko saying that only idiots use that kind of foul language. I zoned out thirty seconds into it, and then fell asleep.

**This was kind of a filler chapter I just needed to add some parts of the story in this chapter, most of this is completely pointless :D I wanted this to be longer but oh well :L**

**By the way the boys are all 17 and Miyako is 17, Kaoru and Momoko are 16… Just cause ;P**

**The next chapter might not be up for a while. Sorry XP I'm busy with school registration(I'm starting a new school :( ) , and I just found out I'm going on a last minute trip next week, I'll try to write something before then and I'll probably start another chapter while I'm there on my phone ._.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this pointless chapter and PLEASE REVIEW~! There's like 70 visitors on my last chapter and I only got like 4 reviews so dear my silent readers please review! Even if you hated it! Just tell me why :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**HiHi~ Sorry I'm kinda late, got sick then dragged on a last minute trip :| And then I decided that what I had written so far sucked so I redid this… four times… **

**Thanks DEVIlishAngel00 for reviewing… You know you're the only one who reviews on every chapter ;A; Thank you so much~!**

**Yeah I know the last chapter was a load of crap but I'm sure you'll like this one… I hope… But I honestly believe this is crappy and kinda rushed.**

**I know this is kinda late, school started… :(**

**And I did start another fanfiction ;P It's a harvest moon fanfic 8D **

**On with the chapter~  
**

Another week passed. Summer was quickly slipping away from me and Takumi was still gone.

I was in the mood to go to the park to relax, and if I left soon enough, mom wouldn't be able to make me do any chores because I won't be home. I left quickly and quietly it was still early after all and I didn't exactly get any sleep last night.

The usually lively and noisy park was quite peaceful right now. I laid down on the bench right by the fountain. It was pretty humid but the water from the fountain cooled me.

I guess I fell asleep because my eyes shot open when someone just happened to dump a bottle of water on me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed to find a pair of green eyes staring straight into mine. "Takumi?!"

"Kaoruuuu~!" He said hugging me.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked shoving him away.

"Did you miss me, Kaoru?" He said with a goofy looking smile.

"Hell no, I enjoyed my vacation away from you."

"Oh really?" He said, looking over at the fountain. "Do tell, what have you been doing with me?"

I thought for a second and racking my brain for something that I did that was interesting. My vacation had been pretty uneventful and unproductive. "I don't have to tell you anything." That was the best I could come up with…

He smirked and sat down on the bench beside me. "So you did miss me?"

"Yes—wait no! No I did not!" He smirked once more. I groaned and asked, "You still haven't said where you have been. Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nah, I'm good." Takumi leaned back on the bench, with his hands behind his head.

His answer only pissed me off even more but before I killed him, I wanted some answers. "You know Makoto and Seiji have been worried about you."

He simply looked at me with curiosity then responded with a question, "Were you worried about me Kaoru?"

"Of course not, now you should go see them. They've been bugging me about you." I got up and left. Takumi got up and followed me. "What do you want?"

"Let's go for a walk." He said.

We walked around the park in an uncomfortable silence until I stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked after taking a couple steps ahead of me.

I didn't answer; I had just remembered that damn kiss from before. I took another step and kicked him.

Before I could hear his reaction I walked away, feeling accomplished.

The next day Momoko called me, "Hey Kaoru. Did you know Takumi's back."

"Yes, I saw the dumbass yesterday."

"Oh. Well do you wanna hang out today?"

"Sure." I answered. I had nothing better to do anyway.

"Meet me outside the mall in a couple hours?" She said, happily.

"Ok, bye." I hung up before she could say anything else.

Once I got the mall, I found Momoko sitting by herself, waiting for me.

"No Miyako?" I asked, skimming the area for Miyako.

"She heard about some sale and ran in screaming 'Get out of my way'. "

"And you didn't go…?" Momoko simply shrugged. She was usually going crazy about stuff like that.

"Let's go find her."

We found Miyako talking to some guys with at least 10 bright pink bags dangling from her arms. Once she noticed us she ran towards us.

"Hi!" Miyako smiled. "Do you wanna see what I got you two?"

I walked away and crashed into the three guys Miyako was talking to. "Why are you here?"

"Momoko said we should come." Makoto said, as I looked over the two girls squealing over the clothes Miyako had bought.

The six of us somehow ended up in the food court and now we're eating lunch.

Miyako was the one to ask Takumi where he had been. He still avoided the question with saying in the most unconvincing way that he was with friends.

"Why won't you just tell us?" Makoto was almost begging. He made it pretty obvious that he was worried about his brother but was still suspicious of what he could have been doing.

"I told you, I was hanging out with some friends." Takumi answered again.

"And I told you,I don't believe you." Makoto countered.

"It's the truth." Takumi said, nonchalantly eating his food.

"This is just like last time." I groaned, remembering the day Takumi came back. We were arguing about his whereabouts and he simply refused to tell us no matter how much we demanded and pleaded. "You're really pissing me off, Takumi."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Ok, who are the friends you were hanging out with?" Makoto said, suspiciously.

"Some guys you don't know."

"Why don't you introduce us to your friends?" I said, smirking. He couldn't get out of this one.

"You'll meet them later. I promise." He smirked. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

After that he said he had to go, leaving the five of us to wonder what he meant by that. When would we ever meet them, he's obviously hiding something.

Maybe I could follow him tomorrow?

**Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer :D **

**Please review! It means so much to me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SOOOOO FREAKING SORRY I TOOK NEARLY TWO MONTHS! I really didn't want to turn into on those people who keep you guys waiting for so long! D: I've been so busy with school and all the crap that comes along with it. Plus writer's block which is always a pain in the ass. Anyway here's the chapter... I'm so sorry. My writing skills haven't improved at all... :( **

I woke up bright and early the next morning. My parents weren't even awake. I got changed, I tried to dress a bit differently so i wouldn't be recognized easily. I tiptoed out the house and ran to Takumi's house. Ready to follow that idiot. Oh god, I sound like a stalker... He said yesterday that he was going to hang out with 'friends' again. I just hope this is worth it.

I went to the address Makoto gave me. He said that Takumi lived in a small one bedroom apartment not too far from him and Seiji.

Lucky me, he's on the first floor. I snuck around back and peered into the window. Yeah I'm really turning into a stalker now... The blinds were slightly open. I saw what looked like him sitting down in front of a computer. He was on the phone. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear him.

He turned around, I ducked as fast as i could. I could hear his voice slowly coming closer. I didn't dare look up, I used the bush near me to hide just in case he was looking outside.

His voice was barely audible. I could hear a few words like tonight, 'the usual place', and midnight. Oh great, I'm gonna follow him all day AND night...

I slowly looked up and noticed he was gone; I ran around to the front and followed him from across the street. He walked all the way to the park on the other side of town, though I'm amazed he hasn't seen me yet. Takumi sat down on a bench across from the fountain. I hid behind a bush near him.

People walking by gave me weird looks gave me weird looks, not really surprised they probably think I'm either some kind of stalker or homeless. Some lady practically gave me a sympathetic look and ten bucks. Oh well, free money.

Takumi sat at the bench for at least a couple hours, I almost fell asleep twice which led me to believe he was asleep. I sighed and kept watch. This was really getting boring. I thought he was going to meet his friends or whatever.

Time went by incredibly slowly. I sat behind the bush for nearly 8 hours, it was already 5. I looked up from my watch and saw that Takumi got up. He stretched and started walking out the park. You'd think he would have a more interesting life than this.

Reluctantly, I stood up and trailed a short distance away from him.

This time he walked into a family restaurant. I sat in a booth a few tables behind him, just like in the movies; I ducked my head behind a menu. The waitress eyed me like I was some creep.

Takumi immediately after he ate. I walked in after him as he went into some store next to the restaurant.

Trying to keep track of him was almost impossible to do because of all the people.

I felt terrified once I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned hesitantly to see Takumi with an irritating smile on his face.

"Hey, Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Takumi asked.

"It's a store; why else would I be in a store?" I asked, trying to make him think I wasn't following him.

"I don't really know, this is a men's store and all they really have are things like cologne."

I felt my face instantly heat up. Shit… I should've stayed outside. "Whatever." I said and ran out. Thankfully, he didn't follow me. I checked the time, it was almost ten.

I looked back, Takumi, of course, wasn't there. He probably went to go meet up with whoever he was talking to. At least he didn't know I was following him.

I walked unenthusiastically back home and fell to bed. Today was a complete failure.

I looked down at my phone. Momoko called.

I dialed her number. She answered and asked right away, "So, did you find out anything?"

"Makoto told you?" I assumed.

"Yup." She replied.

"I didn't he saw me before I could follow him to wherever he was going tonight."

"I really don't think he's doing anything wrong, Kaoru."

"That doesn't explain his phone call earlier."

"What did he say?"

"Something about meeting someone somewhere. It sounded suspicious, and he voice sounded different."

"Don't worry about it he'll probably tell us. Just give him some time." Momoko reassured.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So, you ready for school?" She changed the topic. "We start in less than two weeks."

"Don't remind me."

"Why? We're going to be seniors!" Momoko squealed into the phone.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later. I'm tired."

"Ok, bye!"

**Ugh… this was horrible… :( And who knows when the next chapter will be out. I'm not gonna bother making any promises. I'll update whenever I can. **

**Anyway please REVIEW. I got more reviews on the last chapter than any before! Thank you, I luv you all! I need your feedback. :) Though I'm too lazy and tired to reply to any. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Be happy I didn't take two months. :3 I'm actually in a really good mood right now. :D My birthday is coming up on the 11****th**** so… be an awesome person and give me some reviews, for my birthday? I'm gonna 15, I'M READY FOR SOME CAKE! I WANT 15 REVIEWS AND I PROBABLY WON'T GET THAT MANY… BUT PWEASE REVIEW? You'll be freaking awesome and amazing and stuff. **

**And by the way someone asked if Kaoru's going to get raped, no she is not. I'm not going to answer any of the other questions this reviewer asked because I'm a very lazy person and who knows that could reveal what I'm planning for this story. I don't want the 'suspense' I'm planning to be ruined. **

**And also anyone wanna beta read this for me? I always see like a billion mistakes after I put it up. And if you have any ideas for this story that'd be awesome. So yeah someone please be my beta reader? I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and EVER. So yeah someone volunteer. **

**Here's what chapter 9? I think its chapter 9… **

School didn't want me to enjoy my summer anymore and quickly started. I am now a senior, which is supposedly the easiest year of high school. I was ready to get it over and one with. I made my way to school, I left a bit early to see Momoko and Miyako before class started. I don't know how or why but we all have the same schedules, not that I'm complaining or anything.

I walked into the main to find my locker before I went to find Momoko and Miyako. I through some books in and locked it. I ran up to own little meeting place on the roof. The two of them were already there, thankfully alone. I wasn't exactly in the mood for Takumi, Makoto, and Seiji.

I sat down next to Momoko and said, "Hey."

"Hey Kaoru, ready for our last year of high school?" Miyako said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah I'm ready to graduate and get out of this hellhole." I replied in the same tone.

"You still have four years of college. What do you plan to do in the future?" Momoko said, bluntly. Of course she would say that, she's had her future planned since we started high school.

"I figure that out later." I answered, followed by a yawn.

The first bell just as Momoko opened her mouth. It's kinda funny watching her face whenever she's cut off like that. "Let's get to class."

We headed to first period together. I took a seat in the back of the classroom as usual. First period's history, I could just take a nap. It's not like I need to know any of the shit that happened a billion years ago.

I threw my backpack on the desk to use as a pillow. I looked to see a face I really didn't want to see right now. Takumi. He took the seat left of me without saying a word. Maybe he could tell I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit.

"What's up, Kaoru?" He smirked. I thought too soon, I won't be able to take a nap. I sighed, and tried to ignore him once our teacher entered the classroom.

Unfortunately, he kept pestering me with random questions like 'how are you?', 'Did you enjoy your vacation?', 'What did you do?' and so on. I was ready to bite his head and did my best to make it look like I was actually trying to pay attention.

Why won't he shut the hell up?

Then he decided to throw a note onto my desk. It said _why aren't you answering me? _

I looked over to him; he wasn't even looking this way. I wrote back _Not in the mood to talk to a dumbass like you. _The words I've been wanting to yell since I saw his idiotic face when he sat down next to me.

I threw the note back lazily, knowing my oblivious teacher wouldn't even notice. 90% of the class was texting anyway.

I saw him smirk again. He didn't reply for the next 10 minutes. Just as I closed my eyes for my nap, a piece of paper hit my head. I groaned and read it. _Are you in the mood to talk to me now? _

I glared at him, he snickered in response. I scribbled down. _No._ And tossed it back.

Thirty seconds later he replied with: _I'm going to keep sending these until you're in the mood to talk to me._

I didn't bother to reply; I just chucked it back at him and stared straight at the board, trying to tune everything out. Class went by unreasonably slowly. Teachers should get fired for being so damn boring. Not once have I had a teacher I would call 'fun'. And I didn't get a note back from Takumi the rest of the class which gave me some time to just day dream.

I jumped out of my seat once the bell rang. Next was English. Great, another chance to take a nap. I made sure to avoid Takumi as I walked with Miyako to class. Momoko stayed back to talk to the teacher, such an overachiever…

Just my luck, Takumi was in this class too. Almost exactly what had happened in history happened again. And for every class as a matter of fact. I have to have every freaking class with him this year. Someone please kill me.

Takumi was waiting at the front of the school. He stopped me from leaving and dragged me to some café. I didn't really struggle; I just didn't want to go home that much just to do all the homework we got today.

He ordered for me. I simply rested my head on the small table.

We ate in silence. Takumi didn't speak up until we both finished.

"I just wanted to ask if you…"

**I'm gonna be super mean and leave you guys with a cliffhanger. :D I feel all evil and special~ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA **

**AND I WANTS 15 REVIEWS~ FOR MY BIRTHDAY? I'll be 15…**

**ALSO PM ME IF YOU WANNA BETA READ THIS PIECE OF SHIT I CALL A STORY~ **

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS I LOVE YOU GUYS~ **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME. DUN DUN DADUUUUN. **


	10. Chapter 10

**EDIT: Ok so I put this up yesterday but then I saw all my mistakes and decided to change a few things. I also made it a bit longer.**

**Sorry I'm super late… This'll probably be the last update until next year… And hope you guys had a great Christmas. Mine was ok, but honestly it didn't feel like Christmas :/ it was still fun though. :) **

**I've been extremely busy lately. It sucks and I was dumped with homework over my break… I'm also busy with studying for my stupid finals… I most likely won't be updating much for a while. I'm so sorry. :( This chapter isn't long. **

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews. They make me sooo very happy! This is almost to 50 reviews! I didn't think it would make it this far after only 9 chapters~ please review for chapter 10 as well! Pwetty pwease?! **

**Well on with the chapter~!**

"I just wanted to ask you…" Takumi started.

_Ringgg! Ringgg! _

"One sec, my phone is ringing." I stopped him and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"KAORU! It's horrible, Momoko's been hurt!" Miyako yelled into her phone.

"What?! What happened?"

"I don't know! I just got a call from her mom!" Miyako bawled. "She said that she's in the hospital. She's unconscious! I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"Alright, I'll meet you there." I said, ending the call. "I gotta go."

"Wait, what happened?" He asked, right before I left the café.

"Something happened to Momoko. See you tomorrow, bye." I rushed out and ran to the hospital.

Something really didn't feel right. Momoko doesn't get hurt easily. She always keeps her guard up.

I got to the hospital. Went to the front desk lady. "Can you please tell me which room Momoko Akatsutsumi is in?"

"What's your relation?" She asked, her voice sounded as if she was already annoyed by me.

"I'm her friend."

"She already has a friend up there." She said, quite rudely.

This bitch is seriously pissing me off. "Can you_ please_ just tell me her room number? I heard she got hurt and I want to go see her." I tried holding back my anger and the desire to punch this damn woman in the face.

She typed something into her computer and muttered, "room 316."

I ran up the stairs, not even bothering with the damn elevator, and walked into Momoko's room.

Miyako and Momoko's parents were already there, sitting around the bed. Momoko was on the bed.

I quietly walked up to her. She was still breathing but, she had a few cuts on her face, and you could see the bruise on her shoulder.

The doctor soon entered the room.

"What happened to her?" I asked, immediately.

"I'm not sure. Judging by the bruise on her arm, it looks like someone punched her. The cuts make it seem like someone scratched her face." The doctor said. "She should be fine in a couple days."

Momoko's parents went out with the doctor, leaving me and Miyako with Momoko.

"Who do you think did this?" Miyako asked.

"I don't know. Do you think Makoto might know?" I inquired. "Doesn't he usually go home with her?"

"We should go ask him." Miyako said.

"Ok, it doesn't seem like she'll be waking up anytime soon. Let's go." I said staring at the conscious Momoko.

**Super short. Sorry.. I'll update this once I get the chance. Who knows when that'll be. I might edit this and make it longer later and maybe add some more details so it isn't so blah, well if I have time ^^' **

**Happy New Year! I definitely have a lot of new year's resolutions. :P One of which is to work more on this story and hopefully finish it next year! **

**Please review! It makes me very happy! I will try and update before school starts again (which is on the 7****th**** by the way) Maybe then you'll find out what happened to Momoko and what Takumi was going to say. If I don't update then, then I shall update this story after finals! Finals are at the end of January and I am dreading it so yeah. I don't think you guys care and you probably skipped this author's note but whatever! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to thank all my reviewers for reviewing individually but I don't have the time. SO THANKS GUYS, I LUV YOUUUUU! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYYYYYYY I took a while didn't I? nearly 2 months haha sorries . Anyways here's the next chapter! I'm not gonna stall you with my excuses :P But if you wish to know it's because of finals and an anime club project. ^o^**

**Here we go! Chapter 11! XD**

Miyako and I ran to Makoto and Seiji's apartment wanting to know what had happened. We barged right in with out a second thought... Well, actually I barged in while Miyako was trying to ring the doorbell. We found Makoto sitting by himself watching TV.

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to face me and then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Makoto replied frantically.

"What happened to Momoko?" I repeated, getting angrier. "You always walk her home! What happened? Why is she in the hospital?"

His eyes widened the moment I finished by question. I could clearly see the worried look in his eyes. "Wait! She's in the hospital? What happened?"

I gripped his shirt even tighter. "THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING YOU! YOU FREAKING DUMBASS!"

"K-kaoru, calm down..." Miyako said hesitantly, while gently grabbing my shoulder. I pushed him away, he fell back onto the couch, and took a deep breath. Then calmly asked, "Now, Makoto do you know anything about what happened to Momoko?"

"No, is she alright?" He asked, looking visibly worried and confused.

"She's unconscious." I answered. "Don't you walk her home everyday? Shouldn't you know?"

"I had practice today so I told she should go home without me." He explained quickly. "She's in the hospital, right? I'm gonna go see her."

"Ok, if she wakes up can you call us?" Miyako asked, nicely. He simply nodded and ran out the door. "So, it probably wasn't him, right Kaoru?"

I shook my head. "I don't know..."

"What should we do now? We have to know who did this to Momoko..." Miyako said, starting to tear up.

"Yeah... Where do we start though? It most likely wasn't Makoto. I really doubt he would do that." I said, wondering who else could have done something like that. " Should we ask Seiji? Maybe he would know?"

"But he was with me right before the incident. We were on a walk when I got a call from Momoko's mom. What about Takumi?"

"I was just with him." I replied quickly._ I was just with him... It couldn't have been him. That reminds me, he wanted to ask me something... Oh well... _I silently shrugged it off. And went back to wondering what else we can do. I looked back at Miyako. "Hey, do you know where she was when this happened?"

"No... I don't, I'm sorry Kaoru." Miyako responded. _Riinggg! Riinnggg! _Miyako's phone went off. She immediately answered. "Hello? ... MOMOKO'S AWAKE?! We'll be right over!" She hung up the phone.

"Time to go back to the hospital." I said nonchalantly as I jogged to the door.

"Do we have to run again?" Miyako whined.

"Yup." I answered as we dashed all the way back the hopsital.

This time I completely ignored the bitchy front desk lady who was glaring daggers at me. We walked in to Momoko's room quietly and saw Makoto sitting the chair next to Momoko's bed.

"Hey Momoko, are you alright?" Miyako asked as she walked up to the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine guys." Momoko smiled.

"Do you know how you ended up unconscious?" Her smile faded a bit when I asked her the question.

"No, all I know is that something happened to me from behind and next thing I know I'm here..." Momoko replied, playing with her fingers. "And they won't let me out of the hospital for at least a week because I have a slight concussion. I'm gonna miss a lot of school." She frowned at the thought of it.

"That's what you're worried about?" I sighed. "Don't you wanna know who did this to you?"

"It was probably just a small accident. I don't think I was attacked or anything. I think I would notice if something was gonna attack me." Momoko shrugged. "I highly doubt it's anything we should be worried about." She said with a small smile.

"Alright Momoko, we're gonna go, so rest up." Miyako smiled cheerfully. Miyako grabbed my wrist and dragged me out before I could say anything else.

Once we were out of the hospital, Miyako spoke up. "Do you think it was an accident Kaoru?"

"I don't know, but we should just leave it be for now." _If it's someone trying to attack us, they'll definitely be back... _I thought to myself not wanting to worry Miyako any further.

I took the precaution to walk Miyako back to her own house before heading to my own. I definitely didn't want anything to happen to her. And I can manage myself so I should be fine going home alone.

After Miyako was back to her own house, it was already dark. I jogged home._ I don't live too far from Miyako, I'll be fine._ I said to myself over and over as I ran home in the darkness.

**Super short I know :| Well til next time! **

**Please review? You know you want to~ I know you know you want toooo!~**

**Will Kaoru make it home? Is there something after them? What was Takumi going to say? What will happen next?! Who knows! ... Oh wait I do! HAHAHAHAAA**

**Want me to update? REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND HOPEFULLY NEXT TIME I'LL WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, it's only been a day HAHAHAHAAAA! I will probably never update this fast ever again! Well unless I have break or something. Maybe during the summer :P Since it's a three day weekend I might update tomorrow too! If I'm not busy. :) I don't think I'll be busy, I'll probably bum around my house in my pjs all day.**

**And I still need a beta reader! If you are interested PLEASE PM ME! I really need one, there's like a billion and one mistakes in every chapter! Plus I need someone willing to give me some ideas as well . SO PLEASE TELL ME! I'll check out your beta profile if you PM me so yeah...**

**And I just realized I haven't been putting up a disclaimer... Oh well, you guys should know that an idiotic 15 year old couldn't own PPGZ, and if I did PPGZ would have turned out as weird as this crappy story. **

**Anyways on with the chapter! I think this is chapter 12~! ^-^**

Thankfully, I made it home without a problem. Though I kept checking to see if someone was following me. Because of what happened that day I had a hard time falling asleep, I kept wondering if anything was going to happen to Miyako and me. And whether or not Momoko was really attacked or if it was just some freak thing.

The next day began late, that damn alarm hates my guts. I rushed to school and somehow made it on time. Momoko obviously wasn't coming today, she a concussion? Or something like that... I went to my locker and searched for Miyako along the way. Since I didn't see her, I just went to class, assuming she's already there. She likes to come to class early anyway.

I made it to class. Miyako wasn't there. _She's probably just running a little late... _I tried convincing myself that, it wasn't exactly working. Seiji, Makoto, and Takumi made it to school without a problem... _Maybe she's sick? _

School went by pretty quickly unlike usual. Once it was over I immediately went to go see Momoko in the hospital, hoping she was feeling better.

Before I went to the hospital, I walked up to Takumi while he was at his locker. He had been avoiding me all day which was really weird, knowing him. Usually he's always trying to find ways to piss me off. I would be happy about him avoiding me, but I still want to know what he wanted to tell me yesterday. It's been bugging me. I really want to know now.

"Hey." I greeted, in a loud tone.

Takumi stopped shoving books in his locker and turned to face me. "What's up, Kaoru?"

"I just wanted to know what you were going to ask me yesterday." I said.

"Oh, um... Just forget about it." he mumbled as he continued to stuff his books into his locker.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed like he was hiding something. He definitely didn't seem like the normal Takumi. "You sounded pretty serious, before. Is anything going on?

"No, don't worry about it, it wasn't important anyway." He responded, casually. He shut his locker and said, "Well I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"W-wait! Takumi!" I called after him.

He walked away right after, he didn't even look back. _He's acting weird... And __I still want to know what he was going to say. _I thought while frowning.

I sighed and made my way to the hospital to visit Momoko.

"Hey, Kaoru!" Momoko said happily as I walked in. She looked a lot better to day then she did yesterday. "Where's Miyako?"

"I dunno, she wasn't at school... Maybe she's sick?"

"What? No, she isn't. I saw her this morning, she didn't look sick at all." She said, confused.

"Do you think something happened?" I asked, in a worried tone.

"Maybe, you should go to her house and ask her grandmother, she might know... I hope nothing happened to her." Momoko said, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, let's just hope she doesn't turn out like you." I said as I walked out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She shouted.

"Bye, Momoko!" I yelled back, paying no attention to all the glares and shushing I got from the doctors.

I took my time walking toward Miyako's place. Mostly because I keep wondering if anything was going to happen to me as well and I was expecting to see Miyako sick in bed when I got there. I found Seiji in front of Miyako's house when I got there. He saw walking up to him and ran the other way. That's suspicious... I brushed it off and rang the doorbell to Miyako's home.

Her grandmother answered the door. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry but Miyako isn't here."

"Really? Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked, trying to be polite towards the elderly woman in front of me.

"No, I thought she went to school, but the boy who was just here informed that she never went." She gave me a sad smile. "Please tell me if she turns up. I hope she's alright. If she doesn't turn up by tomorrow, I'll have to call the police..."

"Ok, thank you." I frowned, as I walked back to the hospital to tell Momoko. _Where could she have gone. Was she kidnapped?_

**I left you with another cliffhanger ;P Muahahahahaaaa I'm sooooo EVIIILLLL! **

**AGAIN IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN BETA READING THIS PLEASE PM MEE! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER! (you have to have a beta profile by the way...) **

**WEELLLL TIL NEXT TIME~ Hope you enjoyed my short chapter. I really gotta start writing longer chapters... Oh well, whatever it doesn't really matter :P  
**

**AND PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU DID! IF YOU REVIEW THERE'S A BETTER CHANCE I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW AS WELL~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I didn't take that long this time! It hasn't even been a month XD **

**Again, anyone wanna beta read for me? Please? Someone? ANYONE?! **

**Oh well I guess, on with the chapter~! **

Later that night, I was laying in bed. I didn't really want to over think too much. I would just create more problems in my head. Miyako is probably fine. What could have happened to her? She's smart enough to take care of herself.

Then, the doorbell rang. I didn't bother moving, mom would answer it. And who would come over at this time? Its almost 10.

"Kaoru! Come here!" Mom yelled.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of bed. And slowly made my way down the stairs to the living room.

Miyako.

Once I saw her, I rushed to her. Mom had taken her to the couch. She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, clothes shredded, and she looked pretty beaten up.

"I'm going to go get the first aid kit." Mom said, leaving the room.

"What the hell happened?!" I said, grabbing a towel to try and clean her up a bit.

"I don't know..." She whispered, looking down at her hands. "Something or someone knocked me out this morning, and then I woke up on the street right outside just a few minutes ago..."

I continued to clean her off, as I waited for her to speak up again.

"I don't know what happened exactly but I remember hearing some voices before I got up... One of them was a boy's voice. It sounded really familiar but I couldn't tell who it was. I'm pretty sure I heard a girl's voice as well..." She held out her hand and put a folded piece of paper into my hand. It had my full name written on it in thick, black ink. "Here. It was in my hand when I woke up…"

Then she fainted. Before I bothered to read the note, I called her grandmother to tell her that Miyako was ok and is staying at my place for the night. I could hear her crying a bit as she thanked me and said goodbye.

When I came back, my mom was carrying Miyako to the guest bedroom. I helped her change Miyako's clothes and tuck her in. After saying a quick goodnight, I went upstairs to read the note.

Hesitantly, I slowly unfolded the paper.

Inside four words were printed on it.

_Good luck, you're next._

_.:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:. _

The next day at school, the note was still on my mind.

It kept replaying itself on my mind. Along with a bunch of questions. I'm next? What are they going to do to me?Who exactly are they? And why are they wishing me_ good luck_? What is happening to us? Some sort of revenge, maybe?

The rest of the day went by in a flash. After school, I stopped by my locker.

The school was practically empty, but I heard someone calling my name. I closed my locker, then turned to see who was calling me.

And then I felt something strange poke my arm. I tried to see what had poked me. I saw some blood. My eyes started to feel heavier and heavier. My knees felt weak. Then I was falling. Right before my eyes shut, I looked up to the person standing in front of me.

_Takumi? _

***Gasp* I bet you're wondering what just happened. Well I think I'll just leave there for a couple weeks. I'm kinda wondering what you guys think will happen next. So tell me? I'm curious. **

**I know it's short, but I know you'll forgive me because a lot happened in this chapter :3 **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! :D I decided I'm gonna be mean to you guys soooo, I'm not updating until I have a total of 70 reviews~ :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I bet all of you want to kill me. Well you shouldn't, but if you want to strangle someone I can tell you the addresses of my teachers?**

**Anyways I would've updated sooner but I have been bombarded with an unreasonable amount of homework, exams, and projects. I also had some commissions on Deviantart that I still have to finish. On top of that life sucks. It takes away all of my free time.**

**Hopefully, I've gotten a bit better at writing.**

**Anyways I bet you all wanna know what's gonna happen. I'll stop stalling now. :P**

**Onto the chapter! What is this 14? I think...**

I woke up, disorientated, in a small, dark room. My right wrist was handcuffed to some pole and I was sitting directly across from the only door. The room was basically empty, other than the chair that sat beside the door. There was also a dim, flickering light hanging from the ceiling. I attempted to pull my wrist from the handcuff but failed. My belt was gone, there was no way for me to free myself. Cursing under my breath, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door.

Then the door opened. Someone entered, closing the door behind him.

He stood by the door and smirked. He looked slightly different compared to before, but I couldn't quite tell what had changed. Something definitely seemed off about him.

He grinned as he watched me squirm around, tugging on my wrist.

"Good morning." He said with a clearly fake smile.

"What the hell is going on, Takumi?!" I yelled, struggling to get up. "What happened to me?!"

"Nothing really, you're just going to be executed in about... Three hours." He said, his smile growing bigger.

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that our 'leader' wants you dead and your friends can't do anything about it." He answered, taking the seat by the door.

"Who's your freaking leader and why the hell does he want me dead?!" I yelled, attempting to rip my wrist from the cuff once more. I felt an sudden pain once my wrist began to relax. Blood began to drip from my hand. "And where is Momoko and Miyako, dammit?!"

"You'll see later. Well, I have to go. Goodbye, Buttercup. I'll be back to see you in a few hours." He said, now standing.

As he was leaving, for a moment I noticed a slightly pained expression on his face. Then he closed the door, locking it behind him.

**Well, I bet you all want to choke me to death now. **

**You're probably wondering who this leader is. I already have an idea of who I want it to be, but I'm still open for suggestions. Anyone who gives me a good suggestion and a reason for their choice gets a one-shot from me. (You'll have to give me an idea for this one. I'll PM the winner and also announce it in the AN at the beginning of the next chapter.) **

**I hope you liked this painfully short chapter. Also this fanfic is approaching its end. I kind of want it to be completed on July 17, since that's the day I started it last year. :P There will probably be amout 6 more chapters. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :3 I just got past 80! You have no idea how happy I am. 8D**


End file.
